Golden Eyes, Black Ties and Marriage Lies
by Captain Way Too Invested
Summary: What happens when Sam and Gabriel finally get together, lets just say nothing is ever easy involving a Winchester. How will Sam react when a child of unknown origin ends up on his motel bed? Sabriel, with a side of destiel, post mpreg. Done mostly in flash backs as things are being figured out. Possibly characters deaths depending on my mood during the time I am writing said scenes
1. Chapter 1

Golden eyes gazed down frantically at the bundle of blue blanket and pink skin secured tightly in a pair of weak arms. He had to keep moving, there wasn't a second to lose. The night was cold and the trees in the woods were too tall to see over. A thick canopy of oaks lie out above him, blocking the moonlight. It was a good thing he didn't need it, and probably working for him in other ways as well. He had been running for nine months, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

In the clearing ahead he can make out the silhouette of a man, tall with broad shoulders. The figure makes a small effort to reach the pair less than a mile in front of him. Panicking, the golden eyed man places two fingers to the head of the child, causing it to cry out in pain just seconds before it disappeared altogether, leaving nothing but a limp blanket behind. He tries to turn around and run the other way but just one step in the opposite direction leads him face to face with enemy, a silver angelic blade perched painfully in his chest.

Ten months earlier:

A simple haunting in a small town in Arizona brought an impala chalked full of men speeding into town.

"Dean, Gabriel and I are angels of the lord, I don't see why you insist on driving several hours to Arizona opposed to allowing up to transport the two of you." Castiel's blue eyes fixated curiously on the driver from the passenger seat.

"Cas, man, we've been over this. You know how much I hate it when you poof me places, I messes me up."

"Don't take it personal Cassie, your boy toy is a wuss." Gabriel commented as he ignored the threatening looks from the Sasquatch in the seat next to him. Popping a sucker in his mouth he rolled down the window causing his golden hair to fly around in face.

"You know, no one asked you to come along," from the back seat Sam's cheeks flush a bit, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure why your even here really. I mean doesn't an archangel-pagan god-trickster have better things to do than parade around with us on lame salt'n'burn hunts?"

"You would think, Dean-o, but life's been so boring now that the pagans have been pretty much put out of business and my brothers have been thrown in the cage." His normally easy going, mischievous tone had turned cold and almost hostile. "So here I am, trying to stay entertained by team free will as they do what they do."

"Nice to know saving the world is entertaining you, Gabe."

The witty banter continued as they crossed the Arizona border. Right off the highway was a brilliantly bright sign reading _Turner Motel, vacancy._

Despite the fact it was barely seven am, the parking lot of the crappy motel was inhabited by dozens of old cars. Dean pulled up to the lobby, causing the engine of "Baby" to purr in a low, slow rumble .

"My, ain't she a beauty" a man seemingly in his late forties with a very impressive collection of facial hair commented before whistling.

"1967 Chevy impala, and the love of my life" Dean responded while affectionately petting the hood earning him a disapproving glance from Cas. Beaming widely at the fact he had found others that knew what true beauty was, he led the caravan of men up to the desk.

"Here for the convention I assume, so will that be four queens or two kings?"

"Two queens, those two are, uh, quiet the night owls." Dean explained in attempt to explain why the angels don't sleep.

"Kay, Room 207"

**Author's Note: so weird plot bunny I had at like three am and I needed to write it down. Let me know what you think please. Oh and if you enjoyed this and are eager to read other things I constructed, check out **_**A tale I have a hard time naming. **_** COMMENTS CORRECTIONS AND CONCERNS MAY BE LEFT WITH YOUR REVIEWS. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky, dark and tinted violet, twinkled above the impala. Perched almost flirtatiously on its hood were none other than its owner and his angel. Sometimes, on the nights that Dean couldn't sleep, he would invite Cas to take a drive with him. They would grab a couple of beers and head out to an open field or abandoned parking lot, sit on top "baby" and watch the stars. This used to be a favorite pass time of Sam and Dean, but as of late, both brothers agreed to let it be a time for Cas and Dean to bond. Although neither would admit or even say it allowed.

Three am found Sam laying alone in the one room motel, the dust so thick it was suffocating. The tossing and turning of the giant man wasn't helping the situation. It wasn't like nightmares where a new occurrence, he had dealt with them his whole life. Something was different about these though. Something he couldn't really place. They were so realistic, so vivid. He didn't know weather to take pride in the accuracy of his subconscious or be terrified of the pain it could cause him. Most of the time, especially recently, they didn't seem like they pertained to him at all.

This night in particular brought Sam to a foggy battlefield. Gravestones in a state of age and decay, line him on either side. The trees were all burned and mangled. The very little visibility was obtained by the half moon that hung high above him. He made his way slowly down the narrow path, watching his step as best he could. A sea of dark figures could be seen dead on the ground up a head. As he got closer, he noticed the black wings burned into the grass and gravel the bodies lay on top of. Sprouting up from the ground, at the center of the deceased was a stone angel, and leaning sadly on it was a figure, wearing jeans and a green jacket. From his back sprouted three sets of golden wings.

Sam makes his first attempt to step over one of the bodies but stops before his toe can reach the ground. The inner circle of them slowly stand, followed by the rest. Like a wave, one by one the remaining victims get to their feet, leaving the impressions of their previous locations just as they had been. Instantaneously, they all begin to walk towards the center. Sam can see on from the outer ring pull out an angel blade from their coat sleeve. He knows what is about to happen. The screams of the golden winged man in the center ring out in blood curdling symphonies across the graveyard. But Sam can't move.

"No! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" his eyes shot open and he realized he was back in the motel room. Panting, he fell back and pulled the covers over his head. He had no idea why this dream has messed him up so bad. He was shaking, all he could think about was how much pain the man must have been in as his own kin ripped his to pieces. Childish instincts of how to deal with fear and grief kick in. He feels the opposite side of the bed sink in. He doesn't look up, but he puts his head securely in the lap of the person he is sharing the bed with. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the neighboring body, he can feel their hand stroke the back of his head.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be ok Samsquatch"

**Author's Note: thanks for reading. Please review. I would love to hear what you think. Sorry about the wait by the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sorry, life has been very evil lately so I will try to update more. Enjoy**

"Come on Sammy" Gabriel whined, "Do I really need to wear the monkey suit?" his bottom lip slipped above his top in a pout.

"You're the one that wanted to tag along, Gabe," Sam sighed as he pulled the much shorter archangel closer to him by the collar of his white button up. Sam would never say it, but man, did he clean up nicely. "I can't believe a person who can concoct an entire alternate reality without breaking a sweat, can't even tie his own tie!" The distance between them was, even for the situation at hand, very little. Sam hoped Gabe wouldn't notice but wasn't quick to retreat.

"So where are we off to, Sammamish?"

"We should probably hit the witness's house first."

"Alright" The golden haired man chirped.

Since Dean insisted on taking the impala, Gabe would have to poof Sam there. Normally it would just take a hand on the shoulder in order to take someone with him but there was no way Gabe was missing out on this opportunity. While Sam stuffed his gun and badge into their respective pockets of his jacket, Gabriel weighed his options. As Sam stepped into arms reach of the angel, it had already been decided. With a snicker and a grin, Gabe snaked his hand around the waist of the hunter and snapped his fingers, bringing them into the drive way of the first witness.

Sam jumped a bit at the action, especially since the short man reach a very low part of his back.

!

Dean looked across the diner table at the scruffy haired man in the trench coat in front of him. He had to hold back the grin at how odd and out of place he looked sitting there. He sat up straight with his arms at his sides, his head tilted just a little bit to the side and his eyes looking intensely at the elder Winchester.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, its just kind of funny thinking I'm eating lunch with an angel."

"I don't require food, Dean. I will watch you have lunch, but I will not join you." Dean rolled his eyes but grinned just the same. "Besides, I have accompanied you to lunch several times since I have been in your company."

"I know Cas, it was just something I was thinking about in the silence. Man, it's weird not having Sammy around. How do you think their doing?"

"Sam is with Gabriel. I doubt any mischief they get into will have been caused by anything other than my brother."

"Ok, that was not a visual I needed." Dean's dramatic grimacing was interrupted by the waitress bringing them the food.

!

"We were just joking around! I never thought that Kelly would actually do it! She was always a wuss! When we dared her to go in there, we just wanted to prove a point!" the small blond boy explained in a state of panic. "We walked up to the old house through the woods. Macy and me, we hid in the bushes and shoved Kelly forward. We thought she would run! We thought she would chicken out and give us something to tease her about. She really ran into the house, she barreled right through the door. We waited a couple of minutes, but we figured she was just trying to scare us, I said she would jump out the window or something. But she never did. We started back for home after a while but at the top of the hill we heard her scream. We were so terrified we ran all the way back to my house. We called the cops but it was too late,"

Sam stopped taking notes and looked up at the teenager, "What do _you_ think killed Kelly?"

"Old farmer Stevens." His face was drained of all color, "They say he killed his wife for setting free the pigs and sold her in their place. His soul was cursed and now he is stuck in the old house for the rest of eternity."

!

The impala rolled up to the lot of vintage cars with a rumble. A large banner hung low from two columns in front of an antique China shop. It read, "36th Annual Downtown Car Show". With a grin Dean escorted Cas down the street to admire the sea of ancient automobiles.

"If Sammy asks, we were doing research"

**Author's Note: I hope to update soon. Please review and if you have any comments, corrections or suggestions feel free to let me know.:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: so I'm back again. Woo! Well enjoy**

The queen sized bed sunk in deep under the weight of the hunter and angel. Sam couldn't help but recognize the feeling of that body sitting on the bed beside him. The motel room's television, which appeared to be a model from at least the eighties, displayed reruns of some soap opera Sam didn't know the name of. It was late and Dean and Cas still weren't back yet.

"I wonder what they would be doing that would have them out this late, maybe something happened. It wouldn't be the first time Dean got himself into trouble." Gabe snickered.

"Samsquatch, you're forgetting he's with Cas. My baby brother's got some mojo on him. He'd probably gank anything that came within ten feet of Dean. I bet he just went out for a beer or something."

"I guess you're right," Sam got to his feet and walked to the small kitchenette, "hey you want one?" he gestured to the mini fridge in the corner, filled with left overs and drinks.

Gabe snapped his fingers and a cherry blow pop appear out of thin air, "No thanks, Sammy." As Sam sat back down on the bed, both parties noticed he sat a little closer than before, their arms just an inch or so from touching. They sat that way for the remainder of what seemed like close to two hours, when Sam started to nod off. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Night" before Sam could respond, Gabe was gone.

!

The tossing and turning began almost immediately after the hunter's head hit the flat motel room pillow. He didn't know but Gabriel sat in the plastic chair up against the adjacent wall. The archangel wanted nothing more than to just stop the pain. _I can do anything but help the one __**person**__ in the world I love. _ He tugged his hand over his mouth in frustration. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't care, or at least it wouldn't haunt him like it does now. If it were anyone else, all it would take was a gentle stroke of their head with one of his angelic hands, but not now, not with him. Nothing can be simple with a Winchester.

Gabe knew, of course, what was troubling the younger Winchester, because it was his nightmares to begin with. _The poor kid wouldn't be suffering if it weren't for me. _A single tear weld up in his eye as the screaming begun. _Why did I have to let him fall for me? Why couldn't I just stay the hell away? What did he ever do to deserve me? _The other archangels never felt love the same way Gabe did, and it cursed him greatly. "He was always the selfish one"they used to say. It wasn't that he was selfish, just that his heart was too compassionate. He left heaven because he loved his brothers too much to watch them kill each other. He hid out with the pagans because he couldn't bear to even think about what his family would do to each other as time passed. But soon the apocalypse was started by none other than his baby brother Castiel and all he wanted was for it to finally end, for him to rest in peace.

Archangels have a different effect on people than angels of Castiel's ranking. They get connected and it can burn the human away in some cases, which is why Gabe tried his hardest to avoid the species all together, but from first time he heard about the vessel for hell he just couldn't help himself. Sam didn't understand but the incident at the mystery spot was for his own good. Same with the TV land thing Gabe came up with. The only thing that could make it worse for that already misfortunate soul is if they fell in love with said archangel in return. And of course Sam Winchester was head over heals for the golden haired being sitting across from him.

He couldn't take it any longer. _If I have to be a burden to him, he might as well get some enjoyment out of me. _The damage was already done. Even if he left now and never came back, Sam would still suffer. Gabe sat down on the bed where he had been before.

"Shhhhhh, Sammy it's ok. Wake up!" he nudged him gently to wake him from his nightmare.

"Gabe?" The hunter looked confused as he peered up at the barely visible figure in the darkness beside him.

"Yeah, Kiddo."

"I've never been happier to see someone in my life." Gabe gave a half chuckle and pulled himself into the bed closer to Sam, who appeared to be coated in his own nervous sweat. Neither said a word as Sam wrapped his muscular arms around the foreign body that lay to his right. Gabe leaned into his embrace and even closed his eyes. They slept like that, or rather, Sam slept but Gabriel couldn't find the heart to move. As one A.M. rolled by Dean and Castiel returned to the motel room to find Gabe and Sam at peace. Dean shot the trickster a questioning look but received only a slight shrug in reply.

**Author's Note**:** hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I know it was a little ooc and not my usual writing style but I wanted to try something new out. Also I apologize for my explanation of how the archangel relationships work. Feel free to pm me with any questions. Please review! All comments, corrections and suggestions are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

The clock on the bedside table read five a.m. With a grown and a catlike stretch of his ripped torso, Sam rolled on his side in attempt to find peace in his sleep once again. With eyes closed he reached out in search of the second flat motel pillow, his hands hitting a soft yet much more solid figure to his right. The gesture, far from gentle, startled the sleeping being it effected. And then came the ear piercing wails.

Dean was the first to his feet although Sam was the first to really register the situation. "Dude, what the hell?" the elder Winchester looked more shock and exasperated than angry.

"How should I know?"

"It's in your bed man!" all that could be seen of the 'it' was a small balled fist emerging from under a tattered blanket. "Well first things first, we have got to shut the damn thing up!" he dramatically lifted his hands to his ears as he approached the bundle. He quickly ripped the blanket up, revealing a very upset looking infant, face red and eyes clamped shut so tightly that his skin wrinkled. He was completely naked.

"Oh, God, what…?" Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He watched as Dean, with practiced yet rusty precision, lifted the screaming child to his chest, his hands on the baby's neck and back.

"Alright little guy" he slightly rocked from side to side in attempt to calm the kid. "Sam, I need to go and get him some stuff, like clothes for starters, you are gonna need to watch it until I get back." The look Sam gave his older brother was a cross between terrified and confused.

"We don't even know where this kid came from, or who for that matter, I mean infants don't just magically appear in peoples beds, Dean. Don't you think we should figure this out before we go and adopt him into the family?"

"Who said anything about adopting the kid? We will figure it all out, but not in conditions like this. He's probably hungry or something, plus, we need to slap a diaper on that kid or your cleaning his crap off the floor." Dean handed the still crying boy over to Sam, reminding him to support his head. The second the very small head of the boy hit Sam's much larger shoulder, he quieted almost instantly. "Ok well that's weird, well you know, I'll be as quick."

**Author's note: ok so I know this might have been kinda confusing, but this chapter is the first that is based in the present since the first chapter, 2-4 were a flash back. Now that that's been cleared up, hope you liked it. I know this was pretty short but it is a prequel for the next two chapters, I hope to have those up in the next couple days. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ok so here is part two, if you will, of the last chapter. Flashbacks, at least for this chapter, will be following a (f). There will be a bit of flip-flopping and I wanted to keep things straight. Enjoy.**

Sam looked down at the child, awkwardly sprawled out in his lap and fully equipped with a diaper, some clearance onesie that said "I Love Grandma" and a cheap pacifier stowed away safely in his mouth. "Ok so now he's dressed, when are we going to figure out _where _he came from?"

"Came yourself, Sammy! I'll call Cas, we will figure this out, but I couldn't just let him sit there in his birthday suit until who knows when." He put a newly made bottle of formula in Sam's hand, "You feed him while I try to get a hold Cas. You know how to feed a kid, right?"

With a roll of his eyes Sam nodded to Dean.

!

Castiel touched his fingers, gently, to the child's forehead. With a confused expression he looked up to the Winchesters. "He is warded."

"Meaning what?"

"He has been in the contact of an angel, from the amount of warding, it's safe to assume they were powerful."

"Ok but where did he come from?"

Castiel looked frustrated by the remark, "I don't know, he is warded too well for me to find out." He looked observantly at the baby, "Have you considered the possibility that he may be an offspring of one of the two of you?"

"No" Dean responded plainly.

"He does seem to have certain, Winchester, qualities."

!

(f) It was late when hunt had finally concluded. If it weren't for the property damage and suspicions police force they might have stayed until the morning but instead began to pack up immediately. Gabriel, acting unusually thoughtful, snapped his fingers causing all of Sam's belongings to file into his bag and then the bag into the impala, leaving Dean to pack alone. The archangel grabbed Sam by the arm.

The younger Winchester blinked and found himself on the roof of the motel, high enough up that, to a bystander in the parking lot, they weren't existing. "What?" he looks over at the guilty culprit.

"Hey, it's nice up here. I dunno, Samsquatch, I guess I just wanted some air." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ok… but why bring me?" he wanted to get somewhere tonight and Gabe seemed like he was in a good mood. He was done just dancing around this. Sam planned to understand where he stood as of this moment.

"I just thought you'd appreciate it. I could poof you down if you want."

"No," Sam sported a halfhearted chuckle, "it's really cool up here." The hunter shifted onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.

The trickster just looked at the oversized man. With a forced grin, "Hey, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Gabe?"

"I'm gonna need to step out for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some stuff I need to take care of, a temporary leave of absence. Don't miss me too much, Sammach."

"No promises" The last remark was one Sam had not indented to make. His heart sank.

"Bye, Sam" were the last words Sam heard as he met his brother in the front seat of his car.

!

They looked down at the test they bought from the drug store. "Well, Sammy, Congrats!"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. As always, reviews are golden. Thanks for your time**


	7. Chapter 7

The newest Winchester, Sam very respectfully named Robby, sat quietly in his lap observantly scanning his father. "So Robby's mine, just fine and dandy, but that really explain where he came from or more importantly, _who._"

"How do you expect me to know? Well we know an angel probably put him here so did you find one of those to-"

"No." Sam interrupted.

"Ok," Dean raised his hands in defense, "I'm just sayin' man, it makes sense. Ok so we know it has to be a chick that has easy access to her own angel, and a powerful one. Who do we know like that that isn't dead?"

"I don't know, Dean." This was getting more and more confusing. The kid seemed to be about a month old, maybe even less so his mother had to be someone Sam had seen ten months ago or less.

The same process of elimination brought Sam and Dean to look at each other in disbelief. "Its August now, so the only people we saw in October, November and December were Cas… and Gabe. You haven't been hitting the bar for over a year."

"How?!"

"I did find him in bed with you, remember."

"But we didn't do anything!" Robby squirmed in his lap as Sam's voice raised. He stroked the child's head awkwardly.

"He's the trickster, he killed me about a million times, trapped us in TV land and was able to alter freaking reality. This," Dean gestured to the baby, "doesn't surprise me. Anyone with eyes can see he had it bad for you."

"Yeah but in case you haven't noticed, Gabriel is a man, and when's the last time you saw a pregnant man?"

"He's also an all-powerful archangel. Who said he was ever pregnant with him?"

!

Gabe looked down meaningfully at Sam. Dean had yet another sleepless night and he and Cas were out in the middle of nowhere star gazing again. In a hoarse whisper, "I really wanted to tell you before I left. I just, I didn't know how you'd take it… and then you would probably convince me to stay and I would put you and our brothers at risk. I know you can't really hear me and if you can than you aren't listening but I will be back. You will be pretty pissed off when I show up at your door step with a kid but I know that you will eventually forgive me. You Winchesters are pretty forgiving. And don't worry too much, I won't leave you here. You'd probably die if I did…" he forced a fake chuckle trying to reassure himself that Sam really wouldn't die if he wasn't there.

This was the regular routine. At about two or so Gabriel would appear in the motel and sit at the edge of Sam's bed, and if Sam was distressing in his sleep, he would lay a hand on his head and try miserably to push the horrible dreams from his subconscious.

!

What was really concerning for Sam wasn't that Robby was a creation of Gabriel and himself but that Gabe left him with the baby, their baby. He hadn't seen the angel since that night on the roof. "So either something happened to him or he just doesn't care about either of us anymore." Sam said mostly to himself in the motel room they were leaving, the youngest Winchester lying on his chest.

**Author's Note: Sorry for length, late updates and depressing themes. I have decided to post two chapters, the next one much lighter and happier, may have thrown in some fluffy destiel for those of you who have been waiting for it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I posted two chapters so you might want to check out the chapter before this to understand what goes on. **

"Dean, maybe we should take him to a doctor,"

"He looks fine, Sammy."

"He looks fine but what if he needs shots or something?"

"He is half angel"

"Possibility half angel… besides, I'm his father and I think that's the best way to go. We should act like he's human until we know for sure he isn't. I mean not even Cas knows." As if on some sort of cue Castiel appears only a few feet from Dean.

"What don't I know?" his head cocked to the side.

"We found out that Robby-"

"Who?" the confusion on the angel's face deepened.

"The kid, turns out he's your nephew, mine too."

"I don't understand,"

"He is Sam and Gabe's baby."

"I wasn't aware they…"

"They didn't. We don't really know much right now except that Sam thinks we should take him to one of those idiot doctors to have him checked."

"That seems wise." Cas defended.

"Hah, I have your boyfriend on my side," before either were able to comment, Sam handed Dean, Robby. "I'm gonna check if the lobby has a phone book. I'll be back in a sec."

As Sam exited the small room the angel directed his gaze at Robby who laughed at the closeness of his face. "Can you take him for a second? I need to get something."

"I- I…" his face turned pale and nervous.

"Like this," with his free hand he gently guided Cas' to the baby. When the man removed him from Dean's chest he squirmed in the air. Dean lightly pushed Robby onto the filthy trench coat redirecting the hands that had been stiffly placed under his arms. Dean looked into the very light blue eyes that had been glued to him. "See? Not that bad?" he teased.

The door opening broke Dean's intense stare off "… Found one…"

!

Sam wondered why he wasn't more severely ridiculed by his brother. He was gay for an angel and they had a baby. Now, after taking a good at his brother's soft eyes directed at Castiel who was still holding Robby, he understood why. He could faintly hear their conversation from the other side of the room.

"He looks a lot like your brother." Cas seemed to take that as a complement and returned it similarly.

"Do you ever suspect you will have children one day, Dean?" the question, so uncharacteristic and sudden, caused Sam to almost choke on the sip of coffee he had taken.

"I don't know… maybe…" the answer, far less expected than the question itself, proved difficult for Sam not to comment. Instead he skimmed the page on pediatricians more intently.

"Ok," he didn't know how much more of their conversation he could take, "I found a guy, not far from here who takes walk-ins."

!

Not twenty minutes later found the four in the impala, Robby strapped into a brown car seat they found at a consignment shop. They rolled up to the small, brightly painted office of some random pediatrician in some random town in Arizona.

Monotonous minutes pass as the three men and one infant waited for a very short nurse to lead them to an even smaller room with cartoons all over the walls. "What do we tell them if they ask why we don't know his age?"

"You and his mom had a one night stand and she left him on your door step. It's not entirely lying." Sam shot him a glare only to be interpreted by a different nurse carting in some kind of infant scale and a blood pressure machine. She took his vitals, repeatedly commenting on how well behaved and adorable he had been, ticking his bare stomach and arms. He squealed in delight and his father grinned at his amusement.

The nurse was replaced with a middle aged man who only placed a stethoscope to Robby's pale body before sitting on the remaining chair and clicked his pen, "So what's your story?" Sam explained their situation only to be nodded at profusely.

"Alright, well your little," he referred to his clipboard, "Robert, is healthy. He will need quiet a few immunizations and a blood test." Sam nodded.

"We don't know his exact age, is there anyway you would be able to tell us. The kid needs a birthday." Dean piped up from the chair next to his brother.

"Yes, just a simple series of tests." The doctor brought the news that their bouncing baby boy was in fact exactly a month old to the day. The doctor was soon traded out for yet another nurse, this one bringing a tray of assorted syringes. If it wasn't already evident the extent of which Sam cared for his son, the pain on his face when he held the screaming infant proved it. But soon his marked up boy was quiet and calmed and eventually even asleep in his arms.

"At least the worst thing we have to worry about now is him getting shots, just wait until the angels or demons find out." Cas, who had seldom said anything the entire visit, nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note: woohoo, two chapter today, this one was longer and, for the most part, happier. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel starred fondly at the faded wall paper of the motel room, satisfied that it had been warded efficiently. He would spare no precautions. In the absence of his brother, the only angelic protection available for Robby was Castiel, who eagerly accepted his role. It had been less than a week since they discovered the infant and yet, he already began hearing his brothers and sisters speaking of suspicious things. He hated having to leave in the dead of night, and of course he hated having to leave in general, but he needed to know what happened to his powerful older brother who had left his son in their care days ago.

The angel stepped over to the bassinette at the far side of the room and placed an affectionate hand to the head of its inhabitant. "I will be back soon enough," he said softly before disappearing altogether.

!

Heaven had a chill unlike any the angel could recall. The once pure and white streets that were filled with wayward soldiers now felt deserted and bitter with hate. The atmosphere that was once so inviting, that felt so much like home was now corrupted, with what he could not say.

He walked inward to the heart of Heaven his feet already trembling not from fear or from anticipation but because the ground itself was shaking. Faint voices of which few were familiar rang almost inaudibly around him. As he approached their source, they seemed to grow not only louder but more hostile as well. The first thing Castiel heard clearly enough for comprehension came from a young brother of his, one which he did not know the name of.

"Yes brother, the deed has been done." Castiel noted the immature and somewhat annoyed tone.

"Then _prove it, _Ebekziel." There was a great thump as something fell to the floor. "Good, we could not have him causing any more trouble. It's bad enough that he and the Winchester bonded so profusely but if it were to have gone any farther, we would have a much larger mess to clean. It was smart of him to leave the man, now we won't have to hunt them down too."

"But if he and the Winchester truly bonded, wouldn't that mean that he too will die?"

"Precisely Samandriel." Castiel could take no more, but couldn't leave. "You two have been doing a fine job. Perhaps in the near future, you may be of a higher ranking."

"Thank You" the two spoke in unison.

"No, brothers, thank you for preventing the birth of a nephilim." At that Castiel finally left.

!

He much preferred the comfort of the cramped room and of Dean's bed than the hell scape of heaven he had just left. After glancing at the clock, he estimated at least an hour before either men awoke. _How could Gabriel be dead? How will I tell Sam of this? What will happen to the child? _The questions were buzzing about his head, engulfing him in a series of emotions he didn't understand. The confusion was interrupted by a calloused hand slapping Castiel's chest in a display of tired discomfort. Dean turned with an exhausted grunt and found peace again once he was pressed up against the angel's side.

**Author's Note: hi, so sorry it was short. This chapter was loosely based on Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Yes I did have an OC in this chapter. Ebekziel is 100% mine, and yes he will show up in later chapters. I may consider adding some Adam/Samandriel if you all want that. If you do, or I guess if you don't, let me know in a review or PM me. As always thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

It began small, so weak it went almost unnoticed, but suspicious none the less. Gabriel was alone in the small Alaskan cabin he had been hiding out in for months now when it happened. He trusted no one with his whereabouts, not even Sam, yet in his state of sudden realization, he wanted nothing more than to embrace something and cry.

Childbirth is never easy under normal circumstances but for an angel the difficulty is amplified. He tried not to take an inventory of the remaining factors but in fact could not restrain his subconscious. His male vessel, being isolated and alone, having no access to pain medication strong enough to subdue him and carrying a Winchester's baby were only a few on the list. Biting his lip, the archangel sat down on the couch and tried to breath.

!

The boys woke up to a hungry Robby crying in the corner. Sam removed himself from his bed, trying with no avail to ignore his brother spooning the angel next to him. It was hard to tell if Dean had done it purposely or in his sleep but it was obvious to Sam that it was sincere.

As the man placed the bottle in the boy's mouth, a relieved sigh slipped his brother's lips in the sweet silence that followed.

"Morning you two." Sam teased.

"Morning, Sammy" Dean replied not realizing that he was being mocked. He swung his legs around and walked over to the kitchenette. "How's he?"

The smile on Sam's lips disappeared when he first saw Cas's expression.

"What?" Both men asked the angel in unison.

!

The next waves where more intense. His chest and stomach, which were as flat as before, glowed with agony, burning holes in the shirt he was wearing. His body was being forced to manifest an entire human being in a matter of hours which the graced soul of his child would permanently possess. In-between the contractions, when he could actually stand to walk, he would gather snow from outside. Normally, it would take no walking, only the snap of his fingers but his grace was working double time to keep him in one piece until the baby was born. So for now, Gabe had to keep blanketing himself in snow and ice manually.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. The chapter ten. Ooh! I am thinking a sorta cute Robby's first Halloween argument next chapter plus some surprise guests for my lovely readers. This is now my longest and most popular story.** **As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam shook awake, jostled by an unknown force. There was this yearning to embrace something, as if he someone close to him were in great pain and the only way to help them is to hold them to his chest and whisper soft words in their ear. A sweet name that he had not thought of in months pasted his lips.

As if in a sudden realization, he uttered Gabriel's name several times holding his heart.

!

Dean Winchester scanned his surroundings before slipping into the Halloween isle of the drug store. He did not want Sam to catch him. While his little brother was weighing his options in the diaper section, Dean hastily flipped through the infant costumes before finding a cowboy outfit for a two month old. Grabbing a large bag of assorted candy for good measure he hurried to the check out before Sam could make up his mind.

From the back of the line Dean could see Sam, hands on his hips and baby strapped to his chest, scolding him like he were his wife. "Dean, you better not be doing what I think your doing."

"Come on. You're the one that wants your kid to be normal, this is normal, Sammy."

"You know perfectly well why we aren't doing this." Sam threw his brother a bitch face and Dean surrendered, leaving the costume and candy on the magazine rack, then meeting his brother by the doors.

!

Three days. It had been three whole days since it began, and it seemed that it was far from over. All of southern Alaska, along with various parts of Canada had been experiencing seismic shifts unexplained by science. Gabriel, now swollen to the size he should have logically been, lied sprawled out on the queen bed. The only reassurance to the angel was that the actual birth would be coming soon. Not even he had a clue as to how it would all work out but he was both terrified and relieved.

!

Dean refused to give in that easy. At night, after he was sure Sam was asleep, he snuck out to finish the deed, then hiding it in his duffel bag where he knew Sam would never look. The bulletin board in the lobby had a poster printed on orange paper promoting a trunk or treat in the area. While even he didn't think it was a good idea to do it the traditional way, Dean believed his nephew deserved to celebrate the holiday despite its history. He would get Cas to come down and they were going to have quality family time. The kind that makes memories that they cherish on dark roads. He was determined to not screw up this kid like their father had done to them.

!

Robby, dressed in a cheap cowboy costume, Castiel, Dean and Sam walked from car to car collecting candy for the baby that couldn't eat it. Sam wouldn't admit it, but he was glad his brother did this.

**Author's Note: Wooh** **happy Halloween my lovelies. Really hope you liked it. As always reviews are golden and a quick thanks for all my wonderful supporters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys. This chapter is graphic in the first part so reader discretion is advised. If you are not into reading gore, just skip the first little blurb there and that should contain all of the undesirable content (in this case blood and gore). As a peace offering for my time away I left you a present at the end there. Please enjoy!**

Blood. Blood and a faint blue light that glowed from within him. Screams went unnoticed and pain unfelt. A dead expression was painted on the Archangel Gabriel's face, almost as if a veil had been sprawled over him hazing his eyes and slowing his breathing. His fingertips bled from the search of something to grasp. His naked torso was a mural depicting everything that should rightfully be within him.

There was a hole in his abdomen. Large and ridged the wound went deep. Angelic grace wove itself between the raw tears in his skin, working to close the gaps. Like an otherworldly needle pulling thread, the chunks of flesh slowly conjoined forming thin bridges at first across deep bleeding valleys; then doubling up higher and higher until the space was almost filled with new scarlet skin. They formed trenches for the blood to flow like a sickening maze down his sides.

A red pool dried gluing him to the cold cabin floor, left there until his grace could make his way to back to where it belonged.

!

Ebekziel looked up to his kin. Older and of more authority, they were everything he wanted out of his immortal life. Being one of the youngest angels he had been trying to gain respect for millennia. As a fledgling he became quiet fond of his superiors. Of course he never stepped from his intended boundaries but rather he appreciated them from a far. They were his brothers yet he was not meant to speak to them. They gave orders and he obeyed.

Of all his elders however Castiel was the one he respected the most. His departure from heaven was what made Ebekziel question his faith. From that day on he watched his ranks closer and analyzed each mission with a suspicious eye.

Word came that Castiel had been aiding the archangel Gabriel, one of his oldest brothers, one wanted for bonding with a Winchester. This was his chance. He volunteered to assassinate Gabriel. With the help of the only angel he could trust, Samandriel and Ebekziel set off on their mission

!

They had been driving for hours. Being that they couldn't very well hunt while raising a four month old Nephilim they bounced from motel to motel trying to figure out what to do. They were afraid if they settled down they'd be easy targets for demons that would love to get their hands on a half angel baby.

Robby cried from the back seat. To say the child disliked the car was an understatement. He screamed his head off at the start of the engine. It put his father and uncle on edge. Neither had slept in weeks and while Cas would stop in a few times a week to assist them it never seemed to be enough.

Sleep deprived and frustrated Dean pulled over the impala on the side of the highway.

"Take care of him. I'm taking a walk."

"Dean we are on the side of an interstate"

"I don't care. I really need some air." Sam nodded as he unstrapped his upset son from his car seat. His brother practically jogged from the car. Once Dean was a ways away he called for Cas who appeared before he name could be said.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Cas, Man. I just can't keep doing this." The elder Winchester said as he tugged his fingers through his hair. The angel opened his mouth to reply, slowly choosing his words. Dean watched his lips as they widened, a strong compulsive urge washing over him. He was too tired to fight the feeling off. The distance between the two went from a yard to only inches in a second as the hunter lunged for the man. Their lips interlocked and Castiel fell backwards onto the grass, both slipping down together. Despite their collective surprise of the gesture, Castiel returned the favor.

At the thump of the men hitting the ground Sam turned to find his brother on top of the angel. They soon broke apart, Dean rising to his feet and pulling his angel with him. He maintained his grip on the other man's hand. Their lips found each other for the second time. Instinctively Dean's free hand flew to the back of Cas's head, his fingers entwining in his thick black hair.

A weight he never knew existed lifted off his chest. He breathed in a huge gulp of air which tasted sweeter than it should of. Relief flooded his body as he retreated. Guiding his angel back to the car a wave of childish giddy crashed over him.

The grin on his brother's face said it all. Sam had witness the whole event unravel. Silently he climbed in the back seat with his son to made room for the extra party.

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed. I worked on this one for a pretty long time. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. Also, sorry about the long wait. Hope to get a few more chapters in before school goes back.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I do not understand why you would volunteer for such a task." Samandriel complained as they left for Earth. It was odd of his younger brother to act so bold. He hadn't been the same since Castiel's decent from heaven, which would have struck him as concerning but didn't register. Angels where blind followers. Fearless, faithful, and naive warriors of god. They had no need for emotion and the ones that their father had blessed with that human quality from creation saw it as a curse. The archangels had been a test, the prototype for the massive army of celestial beings god had created. Their failures caused the rest of the angels to be built like mindless animals with grace and wings and swords. It wasn't that they were incapable of feelings like love or passion but it was a skill they weren't meant to be exposed to. Some learned from the humans what others could not comprehend. That was the case with Castiel.

Ebekziel knew there was a world full of beautifully imperfect creatures his father had created. He knew of the Winchesters and what they were destine for. He heard his beloved brother speak out for all angels to hear, and as the days went by he began sounding more and more foreign. There was reasoning Ebekziel didn't understand and a way about Castiel that he couldn't place. All he did knew was that he wanted to comprehend his choices. He wanted to be more like his fallen brother. That was why he volunteered to find Gabriel.

He wanted nothing more than to explain this to his brother but he knew Samandriel was too wrapped up in the order of heaven to sympathize. So he simply used him as a decoy in his master plan.

!

The impala rolled to a stop in the crumbling parking lot of a motel. Dean groggily strolled up to the lobby while Sam tried yet again to find the cause of his son's excessive whimpering. For almost two days straight the child had been overly irritable, the smallest bumps in the road caused him to cry out. His father checked everything he could think of on top of everything childcare websites suggested and still came up empty handed when it came to the cause.

All he knew was that it must be a problem with the angel half of him. It was the only explanation.

!

Gabriel's body would lay lifeless, glued to the floor for a day more at least Ebekziel knew. He had to act fast or else his brothers would become suspicious. Ignoring the cries of the infant lying on the cabin floor he heaved the body of his older brother from the wooden ground, replaced his clothing with others that were cover in Gabriel's blood and stuck a blade through the preexisting hole in the shirt all the way through his chest.

Ebekziel left for several minutes before reappearing in the cabin, then taking the archangel with him.

!

"I am sorry, Sam, but I have no idea what has Robby so distressed." Castiel removed his fingers from his nephew's head.

"You know what. I'm done being left in the dark just to somehow magically know how to raise this Nephilim son of mine that I don't even know how came into this world. Where's my pamphlet. Why isn't there someone who actually knows about this stuff? Four months of research and all I get is the name of what he is. Why did Gabe just leave us like this?" The giant man sunk down on the bed, a single tear welding up in his eye.

Cas, looking almost as distressed as Sam, realized he had held back the news about his deceased brother for too long. Placing a hand on the Winchester's shoulder the angel explained everything he saw and heard on his secret trip to heaven.

**Author's Note: Woo I got another chapter up. I'm actually starting to wrap this up, if you haven't noticed just yet. There will be about two or three more chapters after this which should sum everything up. I love to hear from you so please leave a review if you get the chance. As always thank you for reading and sticking with the story. I hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: so a lot of this chapter should look familiar since it is copied and pasted from previous chapters. Enjoy! Also I posted the previous chapter tonight as well so if you haven't read it it would be in your best interest to go back one chapter and catch up. **

By the way Samandriel was acting, it was obvious to Ebekziel that his older brother would not be playing along with his plan. _No matter_ he had anticipated that. He knew Samandriel had to be the one to kill the archangel.

As slickly as possible the angel created a diversion, quickly replacing both of their angel blades with decoys. He charmed them to be undetectable and able to pass off as the real weapon. Weeks of tracking had lead them to Alaska where they knew they would find their target. Samandriel's eagerness to complete the task was sickening. Instead of seeing the man they were to kill as their brother, he viewed him as his mission.

!

"Yes brother, the deed has been done." Ebekziel, accompanied by his brother, snapped at his superior.

"Then _prove it, _Ebekziel." There was a great thump as Gabriel's bloody, motionless body fell to the floor. "Good, we could not have him causing any more trouble. It's bad enough that he and the Winchester bonded so profusely but if it were to have gone any farther, we would have a much larger mess to clean. It was smart of him to leave the man, now we won't have to hunt them down too."

"But if he and the Winchester truly bonded, wouldn't that mean that he too will die?" Samandriel questioned. It hadn't occurred to Ebekziel that his brothers were unaware of child's existence.

"Precisely Samandriel. You two have been doing a fine job. Perhaps in the near future, you may be of a higher ranking." The young angel gulped. He knew his brother had the intentions of deceiving him into working harder. The wanted to sneer or lunge at the cocky man before him but instead thanked him.

"No, brothers, thank you for preventing the birth of a Nephilim." The elder in the room turned to leave, "Oh and Ebekziel, take care of the mess." The young angel sighed in relief. Taking his battered brother by the collar they both disappeared back to the Alaskan cabin in the woods they had left only minutes ago.

Time travel wasn't an easy task but Ebekziel powered through it. He had to get his brother awake and well enough that he could at least make an effort to escape Samandriel. He healed his wounds and prepped the angel on what to do with the baby once they reached the woods. Once both his brother and nephew where at their final destination, the young angel returned to his proper time in space.

!

Golden eyes gazed down frantically at the bundle of blue blanket and pink skin secured tightly in a pair of weak arms. He had to keep moving, there wasn't a second to lose. The night was cold and the trees in the woods were too tall to see over. A thick canopy of oaks lie out above him, blocking the moonlight. It was a good thing he didn't need it, and probably working for him in other ways as well. He had been running for nine months, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

In the clearing ahead he can make out the silhouette of a man, tall with broad shoulders. The figure makes a small effort to reach the pair less than a mile in front of him. Panicking, the golden eyed man places two fingers to the head of the child, causing it to cry out in pain just seconds before it disappeared altogether, leaving nothing but a limp blanket behind. He tries to turn around and run the other way but just one step in the opposite direction leads him face to face with enemy, a silver angelic blade perched painfully in his chest.

"The deed is done. We can now return to heaven." Samandriel turned away from the body, emotionless he made his way back to the gates. Ebekziel walked up to the corpse and removed the imitation blade from his chest and heals his wounds.

"It isn't safe for you to return to the Winchesters of this point in time. I am still needed in heaven to confirm your death. It is uncertain as to whether they are aware of your son's existence yet but when Sam fails to die they will investigate. They will likely give him four months before realizing he has supplements of your grace. That is when they will need you, so that's when I'm sending you. You will cease to exist for the next four months. If Castiel or the Winchesters try to locate you then they will not be able to. Remember, your grace is still recovering." Before Ebekziel could reach up and send the golden eyed man forward in time he reached forward and hugged him. The gesture, while accepted was not expected.

"Thank you" the tattered one breathed "You are really one of our best."

**Author's Note: Ahhhh. Ok so one more chapter, to go! Hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel tried to maintain his composure as he patted the back of his friend. A warmness spread behind his eyes and down his face. His vison began to blur in the presence of the hot tears that built up. The angel knew he was crying and he knew that crying ensued when a human was upset, but he was not human. The emotion he found quiet annoying.

Dean noticed the turmoil on his angel's face, and being he had a new status to uphold, he sat down on the bed next to the two then placing a kiss to the messy tuff of hair before him. Another new human mind set caused Castiel to lean into the hunter's neck and wrap his hands around his boyfriend's hips. "Dean I do not understand this"

"I know, but its ok, Cas. You lost your brother." At that the younger of the Winchester men inhaled sharply. They remained silent as they listened to the upset moaning of an infant.

The flutter of wings went unnoticed as the archangel entered the room. A weak smile spread across his face as he saw his son, strong and healthy, lying unhappily in a carrier. He strode silently over to the car seat, the three men with their backs to him all seemingly upset. Sam's elbows rested on his knees and his head was slumped into his hands. Cas's face was buried in Dean's collar.

He hadn't seen them in nine months but they hadn't seen him for over a year. Gabriel picked up his son proudly and placed the boy on his chest. As he went to place a comforting hand to his back, he noticed what had his baby so distressed. From his soft pale skin, two tiny wings had begun to sprout. From the looks of it, it had happened only seconds before. Of course Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to see them. The golden eyed man cradled Robby, placing his finger to his head gently, soothing the screaming child into a quiet sleep.

The silence had broken the haze over team free will. In pure terror, all three turned to investigate.

"So what's his name, Sammy?" the man was speechless. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or throw the nearby vase.

"But, you were dead," Castiel's swollen eyes widened.

"We can thank our baby brother for me being here."

"I heard them say you were dead. They brought your body to heaven."

"All part of the plan Cassie."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sam could hold back no longer. Snatching the baby from the archangel's arms, he peered angrily into his golden eyes.

"Listen, I know your mad, but let me explain."

"I'm listening" Sam snapped back.

"I couldn't stay. You would be in terrible danger if I did."

"I don't care. You were pregnant with our baby. You didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I hid out in a secluded cabin in Alaska for nine months. At first I would visit you often, when you were asleep. But the trip to get to you was getting harder and harder and I didn't want to attract attention. The angels decided I was public threat number one and Ebekziel came up with a plan to fake my death. After the baby-"

"Robby"

"After Robby was born I was in pretty rough shape. Bekz came and brought my body back to the future with him to prove I was dead, when I hadn't even been 'killed' yet. After he proved I was taken care of he brought me to the woods and switched Samandriel's blade. I sent Robby, who was already like almost a month old, to you two and was stabbed. He healed me. I was going to find you immediately but Ebekziel said it would been too dangerous so he sent me four months in the future instead. I couldn't come to you sooner because I literally didn't exist for the past two months. Hell, just a few minutes ago I was 'stabbed to death'." Sam had nothing more to say. Placing Robby in the care of his brother, the other Winchester ran into his angel's arms.

"Dammit, Gabe. You better never leave me like that again."

"I won't. I swear."

"Ok but I still have one question. How did you two make this thing." Dean gestured to his nephew.

"It's because I'm an archangel. I mean Cas can have a baby too but you two would need to-"

"Ok I get it. But if you and Sammy didn't, you know."

"We didn't have to. If a human and archangel connect, it can literally just happen. Not always but is obviously possible. It is rare though. He will be strong and powerful. The fight isn't over. The angels don't know you but trust me they will find out soon."

"Well for now I'm just happy your back with us."

**Author's Note: Wow, it's actually finished. That's weird. Well I hope you enjoyed and look out for the sequel I might be writing. Thank you wonderful readers. If you think I should write a sequel let me know. I have an idea as to what I'm going to do with it but if no one is really interested I might just go on and spend my time on something new. Please review. Have a wonderful day**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This has been a prequel for the next story I'm working on. So look out for the continuation, **_**The Boy That Was Never Meant to Be. **_


End file.
